Bathroom Adventures
by nii4itu
Summary: Prompt: Chloe gets jealous of Beca flirting with Brittany Pierce from Glee and fucks her in the school bathroom. Warning: Chloe G!P. Rated M for a reason


**This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr.  
PROMPT: Chloe G!P gets jealous of Beca flirting with Brittany Pierce from Glee and fucks her in the school bathroom.  
DISCLAMER: I don't own anything  
**

Chloe Beale wasn't one to get jealous, not until she met Beca though. She felt really possessive over her girlfriend and shower her off, making sure everyone knew the brunette was hers. One thing she didn't know is that Beca thought she looked adorable when jealous so sometimes she flirted with other girl just to get that effect.  
And since she was kind of horny she decided to make a plan to get her girlfriend to fuck her in school. While she was thinking what to do, she bumped in a very familiar person and was immediately struck with a genius idea.  
"Hey pretty lady" Beca was standing in front of Brittany Pierce, one of the hottest cheerleaders in the school.  
"How you doin?" she continued her flirting making sure her girlfriend was around to hear or see it.

"I'm doing good baby, how you doin?" she answered with a wink.  
"Soooo can I have directions"?  
"Yeah sure. To where?" the blonde asked.

"To your underwear sweet cheeks" the brunette replied with a smirk on her face.  
"Well I'm sure we can arrange something right away Mitchell." Brit answered with a creepy smile on her face that said _"You're gonna get fucked"_  
"Down to business already, are we?"

Brit just wiggled her eyebrows and shook her ass a little.

"Damn girl, if I were a fly, I'd be all over you, cuz you're the shit!" the shorter girl finally said hoping that her ginger had heard their conversation.

Chloe, of course saw the whole interaction and her eyes immediately turned red with rage.

"Excuse me, babe," She chimed in their conversation  
"I have a surprise for you," she whispered in Beca's ear making sure the other girl heard it.

"Oh yeah," she answered in a seductive tone.  
"Yeah follow me," she said and took Beca's hand, dragging her across the hall to the school bathroom leaving the blonde alone and confused.  
_"Well it looks like no class for me today"_ the smaller girl thought

"You know Beca Mitchell, you've been a really bad girl," she said making sure nobody was in the bathroom and locking the door.  
"Hmm and what are you gonna do about that, baby?"  
"Punish you, of course," she answered pushing the smaller girl into one of the stalls and kissing her hard. The action made the brunette moan quietly.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I kiss you hard, but I know what you like more. Being fucked against a bathroom wall," she said pushing Beca hard against the stall and unzipping herself.

Beca knew she was turned on but what she didn't know was that Chloe was hard from watching her flirt with Britney and from talking dirty.

Chloe slid down her jeans and boxers and got out her rock hard cock. Pushing Beca on her knees, she gripped her rod and guided it into Beca's mouth saying "Suck it."

The tone surprised the younger girl a little bit but she complied nonetheless. Beca began sucking and bobbing her head, gripping Chloe's hips tightly so the girl doesn't thrust into her mouth. The ginger soon started panting so she grabbed Beca's head and guided the girl back onto her feet.  
"You have too many clothes on," she moaned, starting to undress the brunette.

After all the clothes were discarded, she picked Beca up by her thighs and pushed her against the wall, using her body for support.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard, the whole school is going to hear," she whispered in Beca's ear.

She started thrusting into her girlfriend and a very slow and agonizing speed.  
"Harder, please," Beca was pleading

"Mm, do you like it when I fuck you like this. Your pussy is so wet and so tight just for me."  
"Yes baby, just for you,"  
"Then why were you flirting with that cheerleader?"  
"Mm to get you jealous so you can fuck me in the school bathroom. Guess it worked ha?" she smirked.  
Chloe stopped thrusting and looked at her surprised.  
"Listen here Beca Mitchell, you are mine and only MINE. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, baby."  
"Say it."  
"I'm yours and only yours baby, now fuck me like I'm yours."  
And with that Chloe started thrusting again and even used one of her hands to flick on Beca's clit. In the matter of seconds the brunette was screaming, her walls suffocating Chloe's dick. The action itself threw the ginger over the edge and her orgasm came crashing down hard.

When both girls came down from their highs, both got dressed and fixed their hair in the mirror.

"Damn I love that I just fucked look on you Chlo" Beca said.

"It's so sexy," she smirked.

"Beca can you promise me one thing?" Chloe asked suddenly serious.

"Yeah sure, anything for you baby."  
"Can you stop flirting with other girls on purpose? I don't like it and it hurts watching you say all those things that are meant for me."  
"Jeez baby calm down. I promise to never flirt with anyone but you. All those compliments that I say to others, I don't mean the Chloe but everything I tell you, it's true."

She took a deep breath before saying the next line.  
"I love you Chloe."  
Chloe just smiled knowing it's the first time Beca has ever said that to her.  
"I love you too Beca. Now let's go, we have Spanish in 10 minutes.  
"After you, señorita," was all Beca said, opening the door for Chloe and hugging her from behind.

**Hope you liked it and please leave a review. Also random question time: What other lesbian couples do you ship?**

**SEND MORE PROMPTS GUYS!**


End file.
